I just want you to know who I am
thumbFinn ging den gang herrunter um so schnell wie möglich zu Quinn zukommen . Er war schon eine ganze weile in quinn verliebt doch erst seit den letzten drei tagen hatte sie sich intensiever mit ihm beschäftigt.Seit Puck sich mal mit ihr getroffen hatte war sie interesiert an finn . er fragte sich ständig was puck wohl gesagt haben könnte das quinn jetzt endlich an ihn interesse hatte. Es hatte wohl etwas bewirkt denn als finn sich endlich traute quinn nach einem date zufragen lächelte und sagte " klar gerne doch!" und ging den gang runter bevor finn sagen konnte wann und wo desshlab wollte er sie jetzt nochmal fragen. Er war schon fast am geo raum als er seinen schatten bemerkte . RACHEL BERRY die die ihn schon seit anfang des schuljahres verfolgte und stalkte und der meineung war das sie das it paar der schule werden könnten. Sie grinste ihn wie immer breit an ging auf ihn zu und harkte sich bei ihm ein. Finn sah sie abstoßend und verwirrt an. " WTF? was sollen das?!" sagte er leicht wütend da er ja eigentlich zu quinn wollte und wenn sie ihn so sehen würde ihn wieder nicht beachten würde. Desshalb schüttelte er rachel einf ach ab und ging in den geo raum direkt auf quinn zu. " hey Quinn.." sagte er verlegen. " oh hey finn holst du mich dann heute um 8 ab?" sagte sie und packte ihre sachen zusammen. " Ähm heute ..... ja klar heute ... warte ich helf dir " er nahm ihr hilfsbereitthumbthumb|left|finn verlegen die bücher ab und ging in richtugn tür wo rachel imemrnoch stand und die beiden feindseelig beobachtete.Quinn lächelte erfreut und harkte sich leicht bei finn ein und ging mit ihm mit aus dem raum. " wenn es dir heute nicht passt können wir auch wann anders..." sagte sie doch finn warf schon ein " Nein nein heute ist super ist nur das ich footballtraining hab und danach duschen wollte aber ok." sagt er lächelnd und steuerte in richtung quinns spinnt. " Ich finde verschwitzte jungs ziehmlich heiß..." sagte quinn abwesend und öfnete ihren spinnt. Rachel beobachtete die beiden immernoch aus einer aus ihrer sicht sicheren entfernung. Finn lächelte leicht matcho mässig bei quinns andeutung und lehnte sich an den spinnt neben ihrem. "und wo möchte die damen hin ausgeführt werden?" quinn kicherte " Wohin der herr sie ausführen würde.." sagte sie und sah kurz auf die urh an der wand. Finn folgte ihrem blick und erschrack da er schon zuspät zum footballtraining war. " ich .. ähh ich muss los quinn also heute abend um 8 ??" fragte er leicht in eile was quinn wieder zum kichern brachte und ihn in richtung umkleiden schob" ja heute abend um acht nun geh schon nicht das du wegen mir noch ärger bekommst. Finn lief in die umkleiden die nicht weit entfernt waren und zog sich um. Quinn blieb an ihrem spinnt immer noch von rachels eifersüchtigen augen überwacht und packte lächelnd ihre sachen in die spinnt. Rachel kamm schnellen schrittes auf sie zu und die wut war ihr ins gesicht geschrieben." was machst du dich an meinen freund ran du kleines flittchen !?!?!" schrie sie der ahnungslosen quinn ins gesicht die sie nur verständnislos ansah. " 1. kenn ich dich überhaupt? 2. ich wusste nicht das finn eine freundin hat er hat auch nie einer erwähnt und 3. bin ich kein flittchen!" sagte quinn leicht sauer das sie so angepöbelt wurde von jemanden den sie kaum kannte. " Ich bin seine Freundin Seine einzig wahre große liebe also halt dich ja fern von ihm kapiert !" schrie rachel immer weiter und bekamm ein ganz rotes gesicht. " okay okay ! schrei nicht gleich rum ich sag ihm gleich bescheid du psycho!" damit ging quinn schnellen schrittes zum ausgang der aufs footballfeld führte und setzte sich ganz unten auf die tribühne um finn bescheid zusagen obwohl sie immernoch komplett verwirrt war weil puck nie etwas von finns freundinn erzählt hatte aber sie dachte sich kein wunder wenn sie immer so ein drama aus allem macht. Etwas später kamen die footballer aus den umkleiden einpaar quatschten so aber die meisten waren bei quinn an der tribühne und probierten auf sich aufmerksam zumachen. Quinn erzählte mit allen einwenig aber nichts persöhnliches immer nur einfaches über freundinnen fernsehn und schule sie wollte nicht ständig gefragt werden ob sie eigentlich einen freund habe da es ihr peinlich war keinen zuhaben. Die jungen die mit ihr erzählten lehnten sich matscho mäßig an die tribühne doch quinn beachtete sie nicht groß und als finn mit puck zusammen auf's feld kam stand sie aprubt auf und ging zu dne beiden herrüber und ließ die anderen jungs zurück die sie mit ihren blicken verfolgten. FInn lächelte soford und wurde sogar leicht rot das sich quinn sich mehr für ihn interesierte als für einen anderen. als sie dann aber leicht wütend guckte machte er sich sorgen und sah zu puck der nur matscho mässig lächelte. " hey quinni babe." sagte puck und umarmte sie leicht. " ist dir eine laus über deine hübsche leber gelaufen oder was ist los süße?" fragte er immer noch lächelnd. " wieso hat mir hier keiner was von finns kleiner freundin gesagt ihr hohlköpfe ?!?" sagt quinn wütend und hällt ihre hand klatsch gereit bei pucks wange. " hä? was meinst du quinn?" fragte finn komplett verwirrt. " ich meine deine kleinen freundin die mich eben angefallen hat wie ein tier das ich dich inruhe lassen soll und das sie deine einzig wahre große liebe wäre?" sagte quinn und ließ ihre hand sinken um auf finns erklärung zu warten. Puck probierte sich während dessen aus dem staub zumachen doch quinn packte ihm am kragen. "hier geblieben puckerman!" sagte sie matt. " warte mal war das mädchen klein ... große nase? braune haare? ziehmlich abgedreht?" fragt finn die ihn erwartungs voll anblickende quinn. " äh... ja so könnte man es ausdrücken... also ist mir auch egal! ich hab keinen bock auf stress mit soner psycho braut also ruf mal an wenn du deine einzig wahre große liebe satt hast. " sagte sie leicht hin und ging wieder richtugn tribühne und zog puck am kragen mit der achselzuckend hinterher ging. Auf der tribühmne angekommen rückte quinn immernäher an puck. " sag mal du musst doch nciht unbedingt jetzt trainiren oder? du könntest mir doch hier einwenig geselllschaft leisten oder?" fragte quinn puck der lächelte während die eifersüchtigen augen der thumb|finn eifersüchtiganderen inklusive finn ,der immernoch verwirrt auf dem feld stand ,hafteten. " ja ich glaube das kann ich sogar sehr gut..." sagte puck in seiner mädels-klar-mach-stimme und gab den anderen ein zeichen zuverschwinden was auch alle säuerlich taten. quinn lächelte und küsst ihn leicht auf die wange. " du bist ein schatz"sagte sie sanft und sah den jungen beim training zu während sie ihre hand auf pucks bein zuliegen hatte. Puck der an so ziehmlich jeden cheerleader interesse zeigte war natürlich feuer und flamme für die sache und spielteleicht mit quinns haaren. " lass das.." kicherte quinn nicht überzeugend als finn einen moment zu den beiden rüber sah. " und was ist wenn nicht? er schlägst du mich dann mit deinen zerbrechlichen hübschen händen?" fragte er und streichelte ihre wange. Finn wurde stink sauer da man die "romantische stimmung" über den ganzen platz mitbekam und sich puck an das mädchen ran machte in das er verknallt war und dieser ganze mist nur weil rachel quinn dumm angeblafft hatte. " nein... dann muss ich wohl das hier machen" sagte quinn und sah puck in die augen und küsste ihn. Puck erwiederte freudig natürlich bemerkte es JEDER auf dem footballfeld also auch finn der stink suaer wurde sowohl auf puck als auch auf quinn weil sie ihn nicht hatte erklären lassen und ging wütend vom feld. Nachdem finn vom feld verschwunden war ließ die interesse von quinn an puck jedoch ab und sie witmete sich dem training zu. Puck hatte nach einer weile die schnauze voll und ging einfach. Quinn blieb noch eine weile sitzen und fragte sich ob sie das date mit finn jetzt eigentlich hatte da sie nicht gesagt hatte das er sie nicht abholen sollte. Sie fragte sich ob sie vlt. einen fehler gemacht hat da finn so verwirrt schien.SIe beschloss den nähsten tag mit ihm nochmal zureden da sie ihn sehr gern hatte imgegen satz zu puck. Kapitel 2 Quinn kam aus dem mathe raum und ging schnell zu finns spind weil sie endlich mit ihm reden wollte da er sie den ganzen tag gemieden hatte. SIe wollte sich entschuldigen und vielleicht noch nach einer 2. chance fragen falls er wirklich keine freundin hatte. Als sie bei finns spinnt ankam stellte sie sich verlegen daneben und auch ein wenig ängstlich weil sie angst hatte das diese rachel sie schon wieder an schrie.Als finn um die ecke bog und sieh sah wurde ihm ganz warm ums herz und erfragte sich ob sie wegen ihm hier war. Erst als er bemerkte wie eingeschüchtert quinn wirkte ging er schneller ." hey quinn... was ist denn los ?" quinn sah zu ihm hoch. " finn es ... es tut mir leid das ich gestern so ausgeflippt bin ... ich war einfach so wütend und konnte nicht glauben das du mir nichts von deiner freundin gesagt hattest-" finn unterbrach sie " RAchel ist nicht meine FREUNDIN keine sorge sie ist nur ein nerviger stalker mehr nicht." quinn sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte einwenig." ich mag puck eigentlich garnicht .... ich mag dich viel lieber und naja ... würdest du mir eine 2. chance geben? heute abend bei mir zuhause? dann können wir alles klären?" Finn traute seinne ohren nicht was er da hörte ... quinn mochte ihn .. mehr als puck udn sie wollte sich mit ihm treffen." gerne doch" sagte finn lächelnd und quinn gab ihm einen kuss auf die wange und lief zu den umkleidekabinen da sie jetzt sport hatte.Finn wusste wedder wann er zu quinn kommen sollte noch das ihre eltern nciht zuhause waren. Der Abend Finn klopfte um 6 an der tür des hauses der fabrays. Als quinn extra auf gestyled die tür auf mahte verschlag es ihm die sprache er hatte sie noch nie so wunderschön gesehn." wow" sagten die beiden gleich zeitig und quinn lächelte und wurde rot und zog ihn an der hand rein. " komm schnell die nachbarn brauchen nicht wissen das ich jungs besuch hab wenn meine eltern nicht zuhause sind." er sah sie merkwürdig an. " deine eltern sind nciht da....." quinn nickte lächelt und zog noch bevor finn seine jacke ausziehen konnte seinen kopf zu sich und küsst ihn itensiev.Er wusste garnciht wie ihm gescha unzähligemale hatte er von diesem kuss geträumt. Doch der traumkuss würde nie an den echten herran reichen.als sich quinn kichernt aus dem kuss löste und ihm die jacke aus zog waren seine bein ganz weich. " quinn ich kann das schon allein keine sorge...." meinte er und riss sich zusammen und hing die jacke lächelnd auf. " ja tut mir lied..... das ich dich so überrumpelt hab" quinn wurde leicht rot und zog ihn sacht an der hand ins wohnzimmer."ich wusste nicht was du trinken wolltest ich hab dir erst einmal cola hingestellt ja?" " ist perfekt danke quinni" er lächelte und hoffte sie würde nicht gleich bockig wegen dem spitznamen.Doch quinn lächelte nur und setzte sich zu ihm aufs sofa." erklär mir bitte alles finn..." sagte sie und finn nickte und erklärte ihr das er von rachel gestalkted wird und alles andere. Quinn sah leicht verstöhrt aus desshalb legte finn den arm um sie." keine sorge ich lass nicht zu das sie dir etwas tut quinn..."Quinn lächelte wieder und rückte näher an ihn da sie leicht zitterte." ist dir kalt?" fragte finn und legte die hand leicht an ihre wange.Quinn nickte einwenig und da nahm finn all seinen mut zusammen und küsste sie.Der kuss war nicht lang aber quinn lächelte dananch nochmehr als sowieso schon und legte den kopf an finn's schulter." magst du einen film gucken?" finn nickte und lächelte darüber das er sich endlich getraut hatte sie zuküssen.Quinn legte irgenteinen film ein den sie in die finger bekam und kuschelte sich wieder an finn. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Finn Hudson Kategorie:Fuinn